Johnathan Worthington
Keirik Edory (Pronounced Keer-Rick Edd-Dore-Ree) is a Dutch independent wrestler currently working under Junior Pro Dynasty Early life Edory was born in South Holland, Netherlands to his father, Hudson Wolf Edory and his mother, Sharrona Abel, out of wedlock. Keirik grew up as the oldest of three kids, with two sisters, Mikela and Larenna, and he was raised like a normal kid. Keirik dropped out of college (At age Twenty) to do voice acting for DVD Films and for opera. For three years, he trained his voice and moved to New York City to perform on Broadway at the age of Twenty Three. For Six years, he voice acted and sang opera until he found out that his sister, Mikela, was killed in a drunk driving accident in South Holland. Keirik moved back to South Holland and stopped his career to mourn his sister. Outside a locale tavern, Keirik was confronted by two men with knifes looking to rob Keirik of his money. In a fit of rage, Keirik fought the two guys and disarmed them both as they ran away. Just then, Keirik was approached by Mikhal Cüllikos, who said that he "handled himself well". Cullikos, a wrestling trainer said that Keirik would be great as a wrestler. Keirik, a casual wrestling fan, agreeded, though he never really was a "huge" wrestling fan. Cullikos took Keirik back to the South Holland Wrestling Institute where Cullikos personally trained Keirik. In two years, Keirik was trained enough and moved back to America where he was contracted by Gate City Wrestling. Gate City Wrestling Keirik went under the moniker of Johnathan Worthington, an enigmatic multi-millionaire meglomaniac. The character was entirely made by Keirik and Cullikos. Keirik was trained for two months by Frederick Lambert, was Edory made his debut on September 14, 2008 in an 8 man battle royal. Edory eliminated Seth Brooklyn and The Phenomenal Blu, but was the last person eliminated by being thrown over the top rope by the winner, Kurt Noble. A storyline was rumored to be worked out between Noble and Worthington, who both would have fought for the GCW World Title, however, GCW closed due GCW not drawing any fans. Junior Pro Dynasty Edory was then shortly contracted to JPD, still going under the Worthington character. Worthington made his JPD debut on October 12, 2008 by defeated Suicyco in just Forty Six seconds, JPD's shortest match. In Wrestling *'Finishing and Signature Moves' **'The Harbinger' (Straight-Jacket Powerbomb) - Seldom Use **'The Wrath of Orion' (Swinging Reverse STO) **'Colored Mist' ***'Black Mist' (Instant KO) ***'Red Mist' (Blinds, sometimes sets up for The Wrath of Orion) ***'Pink Mist' (Comic Relief) ***'Green Mist' (Momentum Shifter) **''Critical Massacre'' (Spinning Heel Kick) **''Minerva Kick'' (Yakuza Kick) **''The Toxin'' (Full Nelson Facebuster) **''The Bullet'' (Shoulder Jawbreaker) **Shining Wizard to a cornered opponent **Straight Choke **Clawhold **Biting of the limbs **Various Suplexes **Charging Double Knee Strike to a cornered opponent **Knife Edged Chops **Swinging Knee Lift *'Nicknames' **The MegaloManiac **The Class Act **The Leviathan **The Enigma **The Sovereign **"Mister" Worthington *'Entrance Themes' **Kamelot - "When the Lights Are Down" (GCW) **Dark Tranquillity - "Ex Nihilo" (JPD - Debut) **Judas Priest - "Painkiller" (JPD - Current) Trivia Worthington's opera voice is classified as Dramatic Soprano. Worthington was quoted saying "I always had a passion for opera, wrestling...eh, I watched it but I was never really crazy for it, it wasn't until my late Twenties that I trained for it." Worthington can talk in almost every single accent. Worthington's British voice is not his real one, the dark cockney accent he uses in wrestling. His actual voice is a little bit more high pitched and more "normal" sounding.